


Heat Waves

by 666maggot777



Series: Heat Waves [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I suggest y'all read the one before this, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet and Li (Zuko) are dumb and very much so gay, Jet doesn't fucking lose it, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, anyway, the au is different than this one, you'll know why in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947920 This is based on this au, the difference is Jet does screw Zuko in the forest after a fight. They grow a relationship, Jet is caught by the Dai Li because he can't stay quiet. The rest sorta follows the main story, he's on the ship with Aang  after the wound in his back, Jet has a crater like wound in his chest, and Zuko goes back home in agreement Azula doesn't hurt Jet.
Relationships: Jet & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Longshot & Smellerbee & Zuko, Jet & Smellerbee (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: Heat Waves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Heat Waves

**Author's Note:**

> My longest yeah boy. I was working on this since...shit..yesterday? I didn't get any damn sleep afterwards. I decided to finish this because fuck it! 
> 
> Title is Heat Waves by Glass Animals.

** _Sometimes, all I think about is you_ **   
** _Late nights in the middle of June_ **   
** _Heat waves been faking me out_ **   
** _Can't make you happier now_ **

* * *

It's become evident to anyone around the two teens that they're close, though Zuko (now posing as Li) would like to deny it like asking someone to spar with you isn't indicative of anything-Iroh begs to differ. Still, Jet and Li hang out in the cloaks of the night and go to the riverbank routinely to talk and spar-nothing weird about it.  
  
And it happens to be one of those nights, instead of sparring, Jet is posted against a tree like a guard while Li sits with his back pressed to a log. He's trying to meditate even in the time of the voided sky, but he can feel Jet's piercing gaze and it's starting to irritate him. This is Jet's favorite game, seeing how long Li can keep his composure before absolutely losing it.  
  
Earlier Li was in an attempted mugging, attempted because he could spot Jet on the roof only lit up by the sliver lining of the moon. He could've took care of the mugger himself, Jet knew that, but he likes to play hero. So when his feet collided with the earth below him, it rumbled and the mugger swiftly turns around.  
  
"Hello!" Jet said with glee, using his tiger hooks to literally sweep the man off his feet and he hit the ground with an 'oof' noise.  
  
Li could count himself impressed couldn't he? But his stoicism made it hard to tell if he was even slightly amazed by anything Jet did.  
  
(He was impressed, he's a good fighter and his tongue is laced with silk and practiced manipulation-maybe his nature)  
  
However, with Jet just standing there and looking at him attentively like someone on guard duty is starting to throw him off-he stares at him whenever he can, and that's pretty much all the time.  
  
Li sighs, peeling open his eyelids.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jet crosses his arms, "What is what?"  
  
Li stands and brushes the dirt off his pants and apron.  
  
"You've been staring at me since we were on ferry, then you really began to look at me since the station. What is it? My face?"  
  
Zuko is also very defensive.  
  
He acts like he's never really received attention before, he's weirded out by compliments that isn't given to him by his uncle (but he does scrunch his face up.)  
  
"Is it a crime in Ba Sing Se to stare? Last time I checked that wasn't exactly something you could get thrown into a cell for."  
  
Zuko squeezes his fist closed, digging moon crescents into his already roughed up palms scarred by 3 years worth of fighting and training, fueled by sizzling rage that boils over like water in a pot.  
  
(Like Uncle's tea kettle.)  
  
"Don't patronize me Jet. Either you think I'm hideous or you're morbid."  
  
Jet hums, striding towards his companion.  
  
"I am morbid, yes, but I would be lying if I said you're hideous. I've grown to like you."  
  
When Li backs away, he almost falls back once his heel breaches the log, but Jet, swift as ever catches him by his forearm. Li face is already hot like a fever crept over him, being naturally warm is what causes him to sweat as well.  
  
"As in what?" Li poses the question in response to what Jet said.  
  
"I'm not sure." Jet shrugs like what he said wasn't even worth crying out for answers.  
-  
Smellerbee shuts the door after Longshot steps in.  
  
They were out in the market and its richer than the lower ring which they've been moved from to the upper ring on Mushi's request after getting what can be considered a promotion. They have a bigger apartment with 2 bed rooms, separate bathroom and washroom.  
  
How fucking nuts.  
  
"Jet We're home! come out loser, we got you something."  
  
Jet slides the washroom door back to step out in nothing but a towel around his waist that pools to his ankles.  
  
He moves the toothbrush in his mouth aside to talk more clearly, "welcome home. What did you get?"  
  
"Toothpicks," Smellerbee took the item out of the bag, handing it over to Jet who takes them glee. "Oh these are beautiful." Jet has always chewed on things as a habit after what the Rhinos did-burning everything to the ground to settle everything to ash while also burning flesh on Jet's leg. Whenever the sensation bit at him aggressively, he'd chew on anything-fingernails included. He started chewing on grass and straw and wheat straw.  
  
All in all, these are precious to Jet.  
  
"You're cooking tonight, we bought stuff for tonight and tomorrow-possible to last for a week."  
  
Jet sighs, but stalks to the main room and goes in his room.  
  
Smellerbee strides to the main room that's also sectioned with a small kitchen so they unpack in there. There's things like meat, cabbage, fruit, jellybeans (they're hot, cause' of course they are) and rice and spark rocks. There's much more in the bag like already prepped broth that now just needs vegetables or meat. Longshot has put two and two together one night when curled with his sister in bed, she understands her brother even though he's a mute-telling her without his words that he thinks this Li person who Jet hangs around might be an ash maker (Firebender) and they can't afford to be upset.  
  
Jet looks happy, unbelievably fucking happy. Knowing Jet, they're probably already dating considering he once dated that water tribe girl. She fell for him hard, but yet at the same time Li is standoffish and they know this from their small interactions with him. It still doesn't negate that Jet never shuts up about that boy and how warm he is, how he's such a good fighter and sets his skin on fire.  
  
Then again, they both feel they're being superstitious.  
  
They still don't say anything about it.  
  
After a good minute Jet emerges from his room with his normal getup of green, red and blue, but the knee and shoulder guards are different and aren't rusted.  
  
(Didn't he say Li just upped and bought him new gear? Spirits')  
  
"So what the hell am I cooking?" Jet inquiries as he leans on the counter made of jade.  
  
"Broth. You can make that can't you?"  
  
Jet pipes up, "you bet I can! Move!"  
  
Jet stomps his way behind the kitchen and practically shoos his siblings out of there because they disrupt his space.  
  
Sure as hell though he did cook, he yelled even that dinner is ready.  
  
Three bowls in on a tray with sides, sat down and presented in the middle of the low table.  
  
"Eat, eat. I gotta go soon."  
  
He crosses his legs once seated on the square mat laid out on the floor. Its cushiony and better quality than what they could afford in the lower ring.  
  
"Geez Jet, Where are you going?"  
  
"Just eat."  
-  
Li waits for Jet at the bridge like they planned. He's still wearing his work apron. Now the question of why has an answer:Li isn't sure. The tea shop is closed, but Li didn't feel like taking it off or changing, it's casual between them, so why bother?  
  
The sky is clouded, it'll probably rain, why did he come even with this weather?  
  
He knows why.  
  
He's just too anxious to admit it, even to himself.  
  
The water streams in a perfect flow and reflects his doleful stare.  
  
Spirits, why can't he just be a normal earth boy? It wouldn't be so bad to love another that isn't from the Fire Nation because they'd be the same.  
  
Jet and him are still on different playing fields.  
  
The wood of the bridge creaks under a certain boy's feet.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I just had dinner."  
  
He turns to put his elbows on the bridge's semi-sturdy railing, leaning on it just like Li.  
  
"I didn't know you guys could cook."  
  
"Yeah, I cooked. It was just broth-nothing really hard or special."  
  
Li finally takes his eyes off the stream and turns to glance at Jet.  
  
Jet smiles at him.  
  
"Are you kidding me? It takes a long time to perfect tea. No-one can just make tea and be good at it apparently, well, according to my Uncle."  
  
Jet chuckles, "so no-one can just cook broth and say it's good?"  
  
"Kinda!" Li throws his hands up in the air with exasperation.  
  
"Don't shout. The residents here are grumpy and old. Can't afford to get in trouble because of a noise complaint."  
  
Li looks at the revolutionary questioningly. "People do that?"  
  
Jet nods with an affirmative hum.  
  
Jet offers his hand to the other boy and he's hesitant.  
  
The revolutionary's smile is wide, eyes shape like half moon crescents.  
  
This is the only thing they'll allow for themselves.  
  
Li puts his hand (and trust) in Jet's, he's given a tender squeeze before being dragged away to see the fireflies at the riverbank, sneaking into the zoo outside the walls (that Li questions and Jet shrugs) and petting a Rabiaroo and her babies. He climbs up a ridgey roof top with Jet by his side, getting a better view of the birds who flock by with the expansion of their beautiful wings.  
  
Li is taken to the city of lights before they're turned off.  
  
They alumiate Li's milky skin with a warm orange hue, hand in hand with Jet and rough and calloused fingers being the only other exposed skin that's scarred. His hands has cuts that are age old, bruises that are fresh and old. Jet never brings them up.  
  
It isn't his business.  
  
His eyes glow like the glaze of the firey sun, Jet isn't stupid, he's fallen for an ash maker who isn't nothing like those Fire Nation soldiers-he's too young. That gorgeous face of his is lit up by the lights so his brand as Li describes it is visible to everyone. Li really asked if Jet found him hideous.  
  
If Jet from a year ago could see Jet now, he'd try to kill them both.  
  
A 13 year old boy branded by someone from the Fire Nation.  
  
Jet an 8 year old boy who lost everything as it turns to ash and melted people who still scream in agony, the Rhinos not caring about the nature around them as flames spread from wood houses to trees. Jet only feels the agonizing burn to the flesh on his leg that crept up even to his knee.  
  
It hurts, it's getting better.  
  
But it still hurts.  
-  
Jet is called to spar with Li after his break-a little unusual because Li values his work ethnics and prides himself of his work at his Uncle's tea shop. When Jet came inside the shop, his greeting was a grip of his sleeve and Li demanding he comes to their normal sparring spot.  
  
A spot secluded in nature by trees and healthy earth and where no-one can see them wrestle each other to the ground.  
  
When Jet arrives, Li is ready with his Dao swords.  
  
"You showed up."  
  
Li is stern.  
  
With a smile Jet pulls out his tiger hooks with a smooth swing. He crouched like a tiger.  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
They're instantly at each other's throats when Jet attempts an overhead strike, just for Li to wrestle the hook to the ground and step on it for leverage over his opponent.  
  
Because when you're unsure of someone and how you feel about them, you fight them. At least he thinks that's how it works? You're really not taught to challenge family or people to Agni Kais because you're unsure.  
  
Li strikes down and the only thing he cuts is Jet's straw when he twists to the side, he's swung at horizontally and he jumps back. Li isn't even trying for defense, he's just angry, he's boiling over like a whistling kettle like his ears ring.  
  
He's never like this, Jet knows. So why swing and strike with so much rage.  
  
Jet is kicked back and forced to roll until he grapples his tiger hooks to the ground, picking himself up in the air with a twist, landing his foot down on Li's shoulder and another foot he thrusts in his chest and he lands back on his feet.  
  
Li loses his balance.  
  
It's too easy.  
  
Why?  
  
Jet puts his weapons away, approaching the boy on the earth to make him yield when he bends down to tap his throat.  
  
"Again."  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
Li scowls, "bullshit. Again!"  
  
Before Li even thinks about jerking up, Jet pins him with his hands on broad-but small shoulders.  
  
"Mind telling me why you fought so wildly?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jet frowns, "that's sad, I was gon' let you up."  
  
Li doesn't struggle anymore, his face is scrunched up, but he's quiet. He does nothing but stare off until the morning sky turns into a mess of colors that all blend together to create nothing. Jet knows, it happens often to people like him. People like Li.  
  
"If I tell you, will you hate me?" The revolutionary closes his eyes as he hums softly, quietly.  
  
"That depends Li, you a Firebender?" Jet smiles like he said something funny.  
  
"N-no! Nonono-"  
  
Li looks petrified.  
  
"Li calm down, calm down. I know you're from the colonies and all that."  
  
'But I know that's a lie.' Jet thinks, 'and I still love you.'  
  
His face turns somber.  
  
"C'mon, I'll let you up."  
  
Jet stands over Li like a tower ready to collapse on him, instead he dusts off his clothes and extends a hand to Li and he takes it even if only momentarily, it's grounding.  
  
"So what?" Jet dusts off his sparring partner.  
  
"So what, what?"  
  
"You had something to tell me."  
  
"And I lied."  
  
"Now you're bullshitting. Out with it rogue fighter."  
  
'You're one to talk,' Li thought.  
  
Still, he did say that didn't he? He really can't get anything passed Jet because he's perceptive with a tongue that drips with raw honey, and he knows it. He's relentless and will get what it is that he wants, and he knows it.  
  
"You're the worst. You made me like you-like, I really do. You're stupid sometimes but really cool and that makes you attractive-"  
  
"Li, do you want me to screw you?"  
  
The boy throws his hands in the air, "yes! That's literally it! I don't know how to identify that!" He pulls at his hair.  
  
Jet has to stop him before he rips some out.  
  
He places his hands on Li's. "You must really be fucked up to not know the subtle hints I've laid out for you-I really left you a trail Li." He's right, but subtle isn't accurate in the slightest, maybe. Who knows with those two.  
  
"You're the worst."  
  
"And I love you. There, we both got it out. You alright now?"  
  
Li is what you'd call an ugly crier, but he was told that by his father, so maybe it's not true. Besides the point, he's sobbing right now and wants Jet to let him go, but they know he doesn't like to listen and instead tries to calm him down-even if only a little. He offers him a hug, Li just crashes into his chest with his head.  
  
It's not all that awkward because Jet knows what to do. He knows Li likes back rubs, so he starts with that, circles on the small of his back with his gloved palm. He seems to soothe out, so Jet scratches behind his ear with his lack thereof nails-still gets the job down, Li calms his raspy breathing, clutching at Jet less.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Jet tilts Li's head up with his hands on the boy's face, gentle and kind with a hot temper that seeps through the pores on his body, small but strong. He parts the hairs blocking Li's forehead, planting a delicate kiss.  
  
"It's okay. I'm serious."  
  
Li breaks away from Jet to unbutton the first layer of his attire then once it pools around his elbows, he unbuttons the last layer and he tosses it all off, bare to no-one but the ex-Freedom Fighter who's dumbfounded.  
  
"What? I assumed this is nothing new."  
  
"N-no it is."  
  
"O-oh..well there you go!"  
  
His stomach is perfectly sculpted and the muscles on his arms are firm. Not exactly ripped, but he's not scrawny like Jet (dumbly) thought. His chest is medium sized, they sag a little but they're still cute with pretty perky nipples Jet wants to brush his thumb over.  
  
"Give me your hand or stand there forever so I can change my mind."  
  
Jet accepts Li's rough hand, letting himself become nothing but boneless as he's pulled along until they stop at a randomly selected tree.  
  
"I have no idea where to start."  
  
'Well you knew to take your shirt off, that's knowing something!' Jet yells internally.  
  
"Kissing is good."  
  
The younger teen listens and puts his hands firmly on Jet's shoulder, but he really needs to get rid of those shoulder plates-he needs to remove everything actually. They'll get there.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm taking these off-there's no reason to have them on like this."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
The plates drop to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"Shirt too."  
  
Jet huffs with a playful smile. "Of course."  
  
He pulls it over his head and his arms out the sleeves to discard it like Li did. Now it's his turn to stare, but he's allowed to touch the dips of the other teen's collarbones, delicately brushing his fingers across the skin of his chest up to his shoulders, neck, then both hands cradle his face. He leans into his touch with a shaky sigh.  
  
Li doesn't stand on his toes, he brings Jet down to him and slots their mouths together. The feeling is weird-a little off, but he likes it when Li has to figure it out for them to melt into the kiss quickly. It's easy and soft, swiping his tongue across Jet's teeth until he slips in, exploring Jet's warm mouth.  
  
He let's out a frustrated whine, he's not getting what he wants, he pulls back to press himself against a tree, bringing Jet down again for kisses, peppering them anywhere he wants.  
  
"Lift me up, I know you can do it Jet."  
  
And he's right, because Jet can do it and he did do it, hands secured at the bottom with Li holding himself up with his body hugging his companions. He rubs himself against Jet, eliciting a moan.  
  
"You really don't pull any punches."  
  
Li gyrates his hips.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I know you are. C'mon."  
  
The warmth between his legs craves some stimulation, he's wet and patience isn't his strong suit-not by a long shot. At least Jet is smart, he understands how needy his friend is.  
  
He presses his hands in the teen's sides to make him stop, he cries out, but listens.  
  
Jet pulls out his cock, he teases Li's soaking cunt through his pants, he withers and Jet hooks his hands underneath Li's thighs to spread his legs, he can feel the folds move and the wetness between his legs. The sounds are lewd, Li has no control over his body, he let's Jet fuck him through his pants until he's had enough.  
  
"Jet please...take my pants off, you're making a mess."  
  
Even now he has half a mind to care about his clothes.  
  
"Then what? Do you me to keep rubbing against you? Or do you want me inside?"  
  
"Inside, inside!"  
  
"I hear you."  
  
He let's Li down abruptly, the boy has to lean on him once he's on the ground, arms around his neck all the while being stripped nude. There's a wet blotch on his underwear, Jet teases him with his fingers.  
  
He calls out to Jet in a desperate whine.  
  
He kisses Li and stops teasing him.  
  
He has to wrap Li around him because the boy himself is too weak to do anything but speak, say he wants and doesn't want, Jet has to listen.  
  
He's spread out for Jet again, rutting his pre-cum cock around his folds, sliding in with ease.  
  
Zuko still shudders around him, eye lashes positively flutter from being full, he can feel Jet twitch inside him and he has to adjust to the way it swells in him.  
  
"You alright there?"  
  
"I'm peachy. Fuck me."  
  
Jet leans forward to ghost his lips on his milk white neck, smooth and pulsating against his teeth that he bites Li's neck with. When he cries Jet pounds into him, he cries genuine tears after awhile and Jet wipes them away, kissing the eye between scar tissue and healthy skin. He's tight and accepting of Jet's cock, desperate cries from stimulation while sagging against Jet to balance himself. He doesn't get up.  
  
He's reduced to puddy that Jet says sweet nothings to and fucks him hard enough for his ears to buzz. It's all white noise, the compliments of how well he takes Jet is faded into the background-something for Li to remember after this is over.  
  
(Unless Jet keeps going even after the cums. Maybe he won't let Li find his release, he'll look for his own. But Jet still isn't like that.)  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
'He has to be saying whatever,' Li thinks.  
  
"I mean it-I really love you Li. I-I never thought I'd love someone so much, but you caught my heart, you stole it from me."  
  
'So this is your reward.' Jet only comments to himself.  
  
Li whines, "no you don't, no you don't. You don't know who I am."  
  
'That's why I'm figuring you out?' Jet's responses die in his throat, only alive in his mind.  
  
"Even if you're my worst enemy I still want you."  
  
'I want you to belong to me.' His internal commentary runs.  
  
"You're so foolish! Only fools think like you." He says it all like he basically didn't just call Jet here to spar over emotional conflict, jumping to him now getting screwed mercilessly in the forest, no-one around but two emotionally confused teens.  
  
"You're impossible..you know that?" Jet slows down, Li relaxes his head on the boy's shoulder for support. The motion is slow, brushing those bundles of nerves gently. It feels good, nice and slow, calloused fingers drumming up his back.  
  
"Can I touch you?" Jet inquiries.  
  
Li knows what he's asking, so he only gives a lazy hum as a indication.  
  
Jet kisses the shell of Li's ear, reaching between them to pride his middle finger to Li's aching small clit, rubbing around in light circles. He only focuses on the movements of his hands, he's not moving his hips anymore, he looks for that sweet spot that makes Li quiver in the right way. He uses two fingers for Li to try and ride, cock warming up inside him, clenching around him the closer he gets to his climax.  
  
"You're a lovely fighter, you have a bad temper but I like it. You're stunning even when you don't purposely try, and when you do try, you're gorgeous. I really want you Li."  
  
Li is only a boy with simple wants and needs he's been deprived of-Uncle loves him, but loves him like any Uncle would love his Nephew. Mother and Uncle were the only people he saw as family-people who treated him like family.  
  
Jet is different, he's not family, he's a strange boy he met on a ferry and stole food with. He's a boy he turned down when asked to join his group, but agreed to spar with him once they're in the walls of Ba Sing Se.  
  
That's why they're here, in their own time and space where war isn't real and they're young lovers.  
  
"Jet...kiss me..please?"  
  
How can he turn him down when he sounds so soft like that?"  
  
He tips his chin up, he kisses him, but their mouths don't move. Li clinches down-he clinches down hard when he cums, a small call of Jet's name.  
  
He feels tired, worn out.  
  
"Hey, hey, you okay?"  
  
"Mhm.."  
  
"Good. You can relax pretty boy."  
  
Jet kisses his forehead.  
  
"You didn't finish...go ahead.."  
  
Jet smiles.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he pulls out and there's a wet lewd sound that follows, he feels himself drip and he's too helpless to do anything about it. Jet still holds Li, but with one arm while he searches for his outter robe.  
  
He picks it up and flings it to dust it off.  
  
"Here darling, put this back on."  
  
Li groans, but complies.  
  
"There you go." Jet wraps the long robe around his small body, laying him down so Jet can get himself together, stuffing himself back in his pants and searches for his shirt, finding it, then putting it on after dusting it of the earth.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jet sits beside his partner.  
  
Are they boyfriends now? Jet has to ask.  
  
"I'm fine-a bit. I'm really tired."  
  
Maybe he won't.  
  
"Mm. Sleep then. I'll be here."  
  
"I know," Li says with a long yawn.  
  
Jet gathers him in his arms, robe being his only covering with his pants still discarded somewhere.  
-  
"You sure you can walk home? You look..."  
  
"Like a fucked out mess? I know. I'll be alright though, Uncle doesn't really ask much unless something is wrong. This though, this is my business." Li kisses the corner of Jet's mouth by standing on his toes.  
  
"Does that mean we're dating?"  
  
"I think so?"  
  
Jet inhales through his nose, exhaling from his mouth.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know, and I love you too."  
  
Jet can't help it that he's staring at Li's lips-there's no crime in Ba Sing Se that says you can't look at your boyfriend.  
  
(Actually there's no rule in Ba Sing Se that says you can't date the same sex. There's also nothing wrong with being transgender. Not all of Ba Sing Se agrees with this.)  
  
He crashes his lips against Li's, kissing him like he's hungry, trying to devour noises that embarrassingly escape, and they're in public.  
  
"Je-Jet..oh.."  
  
He parts with him at the market after helping him shop. One more kiss and he's gone with a smirk. Buying groceries is the least he can do since he skipped out after his shift was over because of certain circumstances that left him weak in the knees.  
  
He's a little better, he misses how full he was, but if there's more then he'll be full whenever he wants.  
  
He arrives home to Uncle cutting his tiny tree, Zuko isn't into the arts except for fighting. He can sword fight and can't use his firebending because he's a fugitive from his Nation so one could only imagine.  
  
Jet really said if Zuko was his worst enemy, he'd still love him. He's a liar, no-one could love a firebender, not someone like him. He hates them, he hates him.  
  
Why would Zuko put himself through this?  
  
"Nephew?"  
  
Has Iroh been calling him this whole time?  
  
"Yes Uncle?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Bless him. Really.  
  
"I-I'm fine. Just deep in thought."  
  
Iroh smiles are always warm and kind.  
  
"Just tell me you were safe?"  
  
Zuko is baffled momentarily until it hits him like Azula's lightning.  
  
"Y-yes! I'm safe!" He knows what his Uncle means, but he's still safe.  
  
Iroh nods and Zuko stalks away to his room, finds clean clothes, soaks in a nice hot bath and retires for the night.  
-  
He doesn't know where Jet is, it's like he just disappeared-vanished. But no-one knows who he is. How could you not? He sticks out amongst a sea of common people, he's anything but ordinary and he's a boisterous boy who can't shut his mouth when it's appropriate. He's the second most inappropriate person knows, his sister being first because she's just inappropriate in all aspects. She doesn't know when to laugh, how to be sad or acknowledge what what it means to feel "sad".  
  
Still, Jet is gone and Zuko is scared, he's fucking panicking at the Zoo outside the wall, the baby Rabiaroos grew a bit since the last time he's seen them and they like him a lot. They hop to him as soon as he visits.  
  
"I hope you guys don't leave. Spirits' Jet, where are you?"  
-  
Jet comes back, but he doesn't know who Li is, he doesn't search him out despite the name being familiar when mentioned. He remembers his ex Katara, but there's nothing there when he sees her-sure, he wants to make it up to her, but she isn't who he wants to see. Why does he feel so hollow?  
  
"What are you talking about Jet? Li has been searching for you!"  
  
Jet is tied to the chair, stomping and thrashing.  
  
"Bee, I don't know who that is!"  
  
Longshot is somber when looking at his older brother.  
  
"What? You're gonna get mad at me for not remembering someone? If I don't know remember then they're insignificant-"  
  
Longshot tightens the rope.  
  
Smellerbee pipes up, "how could you say that? Li meant so much to you!"  
  
Katara uncrossed her arms with a heavy sigh, getting behind Jet after Longshot clears himself of her space. The Ex-Freedom Fighter siblings are close to tears damn near, Katara streams water out of her canister and uses it to soothe Jet's mind when he attempts to remember.  
  
So much flash behind his eyes like those Fire Nation propaganda movies, his home being burned by those Rhino bastards, the burning of his flesh is present and he sensation is so painful he thrashes and screams. It's agony, watching everything over and over and over...he finally calms, catching his breath to steady it, head slumps to his chest.  
  
Sokka speaks, "what's wrong-?"  
  
"I see him.."  
  
That ever lasting scar on the left of his face, that one eye that crinkles and struck with horrible vision, but he smiles and sees with his only undamaged eye, ruined skin making a harsh contrast to healthy skin. Unfortunately.he's gone. He remembers that damn lake and the tunnels, the Dai Li's smirks and ugly words, his eyes hurt from that blinding light that swerved around the ring track. It's fucked up, he gags and Aang acts quickly to grab him a bucket for him to vomit in.  
  
He gasps.  
  
"That was fucking awful. At least I remember everything."  
  
Smellerbee looks at him with hope, "even Li?"  
  
Jet's smile is watery, "even him." Katara pulls her hands away from Jet, still uncomfortable being anywhere near him. Her water flows back in the canister.  
  
She circles around Jet to face him, trying to stare him down, but it's evident he doesn't really care-he could make it up to her, but if that's not what she wants, then he can't do anything. Either way, he wants to see Li again, he has to help the Avatar get his damn flying bison.  
  
"I'm surprised you could find a date at all, y'know, considering our history!"  
  
"Listen, you can be bitter and mad all you want, but I'd like to find my boyfriend and help your boyfriend find the damn bison."  
  
Katara's face contorts, "what?! Me and Aang aren't dating!"  
  
Sokka chimes in, "yeah, she's dating a blind earthbender."  
  
Katara whips the water out of its container to slap Sokka in the face. That looks like it stings. Jet was frozen to a tree, so..  
  
"Really? Well good for you Katara." He's somewhat happy for her, maybe then she won't be so upset. Is it right to think the way he does? It's appropriate for her to move on and become happy again. They'll both be better.  
  
Or maybe it's just that way for him.  
  
"So what do you know?" Aang steps in to ask the questions.  
  
Toph is apparently outside, feeling for any agents spying on them after everything that's happened to them.  
  
"Hm? Well I can't really describe it, it isn't easy especially since I just remembered. I can take you, I promise! There's 3 of you, including Sokka. You guys can take me down if I do anything funny, right?"  
  
Katara snaps, "no! You're sneaky and conniving!"  
  
Aang puts a hand on her shoulder, it makes her flinch.  
  
"Katara please? We need to find Appa."  
  
The water tribe girl glances back and forth between the boys, coming to a conclusion in her head.  
  
"Fine, but try any sneaky shit, and you won't be alive to find your boyfriend."  
  
Jet grits his teeth.  
-  
Zuko really could use Appa as leverage over the Avatar, but he'd be stepping back from his process. He found love didn't he? The problem is that he doesn't know where his love went! He could've dumped him, he's probably dead! Either way, he could just throw everything away just to feel loved by his father, an empty man devoid of anything and everything.  
  
"What do you decide Zuko?!" His Uncle is begging for an answer.  
  
Zuko yells, but let's the Avatar's hairy friend go, but not before he licks him.  
  
He missed Jet, literally. They might as well had ran right past each other, they don't know either way. What is there to do?  
  
He sobs when he chucks the mask of the Blue Spirit to drift along in the water. He breaks.  
  
"Uncle what am I supposed to do?! He's gone! He fucking disappeared-I'm sorry for cursing." Zuko howls. Iroh pulls him into a hug, rubbing the small of his back while scratching the hair behind his ear. He shakes and wets Iroh's apron, there's probably snot too, but his Uncle could give less of a shit along as his Nephew is happy-which he is not right now.  
  
He can only do so much for his Nephew.  
-  
Azula's viper tongue is almost like Jet's, but Spirits' know why he turned out the way he is. She's spice and bitter, but make her words sound sweet and inviting, Zuko knows, and he accepts on one condition.  
  
"Don't touch Jet."  
  
"Oh? You mean your fuckbuddy?"  
  
Katara is busy tending to Aang, Zuko is buying her time and they know this.  
  
"You would really rather sacrifice the Avatar getting away for one boy?"  
  
"You'd give anything up for father."  
  
Azula's grin is wide, eyes like a snake.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Azula looks at the Avatar and the water tribe girl.  
  
"You two," Katara glares at her. "You're free to go. Just listen to this:You can't run forever. Come here dear Zuzu."  
  
Zuko strides over to his baby sister, but she isn't much of a baby is she? She always smiled like that, like the villains that always lose in the stories his mama told him about. She always told him he could do right, he's a hero in those stories, he's not a princess but a prince who can fight and make rotten luck become good luck.  
  
He wishes that were true.  
  
'I'm sorry mother, wherever you are.'

-

Jet wakes up the same time Aang does, Katara heals the Avatar first (because of course) and reluctantly checks Jet's chest wound, almost like a crater in his chest and it has its own routine checkup just like Aang does for his back.  
  
Apparently everyone thinks the Avatar is dead

Apparently they have new crew members and everyone he knows from his Freedom Fighter days. He has to use crutches to get around, a crater in your chest isn't indicative of good health, it'll need a long time to heal-maybe by then he won't be completely healed. Still, he finds out they're on a stolen Fire Nation ship, they're sailing smoothly so far at sea. He doesn't have motion sickness, but his anxiety and the wound in his chest makes him throw up overboard.  
  
Toph goes over to comfort him, Sokka too.  
  
"You alright there?"  
  
"Spirits' no. Where's Li?"  
  
"You mean Zuko? Like, y'know, Prince of the Fire Nation?" Sokka replies.  
  
He expects Jet to be shocked at the fact he's Fire Nation, But he's just shocked by the fact he's the son of the Fire Nation's authoritarian Fire Lord. Instead though, Jet shrugs it off.  
  
"Yeah him. Where is he?"  
  
Toph spoke, "he went back home." She adds on, "he made a deal with his sister."  
  
Jet jerks his body but it responds with pain-insufferable and brutal pain that makes him wheeze and cough.  
  
"Your lungs were crushed. Try not to shout or you'll wear yourself down."  
  
How can he not shout when he's told his stupid boyfriend just went home and made a deal with his viper rat of a sister?  
  
"Thanks. What deal did he make?"  
  
Sokka leans over the ship, "does it matter man? I think you should move on-" Toph cuts him off, "he said he'll only go back if you were safe-she agreed to not hurt you. I could feel it, his body was on fire and I felt the rage in my toes. He loves you a lot. I know you know that because you two knew each longer, but he went those lengths for you. I think that says something."  
  
Even though Sokka detests Zuko, he has to admit she's right. That's the first raw thing Zuko has done when it came to someone else. Maybe he knows what loss is like? No-one is born that way-no matter what the water tribe boy want a to think, he'd be lying. That baby Tom Tom was just a little kid despite being Fire Nation. Possibly not the best comparison, but what else can you do?  
  
"I hate not being able to do anything."  
  
Aang walks up.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Jet's eyes widen before he turned around to see that once 12 year old boy standing behind him, looking doleful instead of that cheerful mug Jet already familiarized himself with.  
  
"I can't do anything like you-"  
  
"I said I hate not being able to do anything, not that I can't do anything." Jet huffs, walking away using his crutches.  
  
"I was just tryna help. What did I do?"  
  
Toph puts her finger in Sokka's face when he opened his mouth. She spoke instead.  
  
"He's upset, just like you. He's just..hurt, extremely hurt on the inside."  
  
Toph looks in Katara's direction, it's a knowing look. Katara is upset, her girlfriend knows that much, but she can't decide for her on what she should feel.  
-  
Jet is back in his room, he all but gently sits on the bed with a painful groan elicited from him.  
  
Then there's a knock at his door. He doesn't feel like getting up, hell, it could be a Fire Nation soldier, but he still says come in.  
  
A taller man dressed in Fire Nation attire peaks in the room, eyes landing on Jet's form.  
  
"Ah, I found you." Hakoda steps in.  
  
"What? Are you an assassin sent here to kill me because I terrorized the Fire Nation soldiers?"  
  
Jet wouldn't doubt he has a bounty-he'd be fucking thrilled about it.  
  
Hakoda gives the young man a questionable look, one eyebrow arched as high as it can go.  
  
"I guess not. I'm Jet. Who are you?"  
  
He's not fond of adults.  
  
Unless this is a really mature looking 15 year old, but Jet doubts. It. He does look like Sokka and Katara-well, they look like him if he's their father.  
  
"Excuse my manners. I'm Hakoda, father of Sokka and Katara."  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" Jet shrugs and Hakoda takes the boy's lack of words as a yes.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude (he kinda does), but why are you here?"  
  
Hakoda scratches his cheek. "Ah, well..you most likely don't want to hear this, but...when Sokka and Katara's mother died-"  
  
"Are you saying my boyfriend's dead?"  
  
"N-no! I'm.."  
  
"I'm messing with you old man."  
  
Hakoda let's out a nervous laugh. He's not use to interacting with teens like Jet, rowdy and serious when joking. He has a stern look, but his eyes are bottomless, he just looks like a troubled young man.  
  
(He most likely doesn't want a lecture about that, he'll sound like a dad.)  
  
"I'm trying to say that losing someone is hard, it sucks as you would say. It hurts and you want to go back, don't you?"  
  
Jet hesitantly nods his head.  
  
Hakoda places a timid hand on the boy's back.  
  
"But you can't. I know you're aware of that, but you don't have to focus on that. My daughter told me you hated Fire Nation with a passion-"  
  
"And I still do!"  
  
"But you love a Firebender."  
  
"I do."  
  
"See? But your boyfriend is alive, you'll see him again. I'm sure if it. The Fire Nation likes to poke around anywhere they can."  
-  
Zuko isn't sure of what he's doing. Why is he dating Mai? Doesn't she know Ty Lee is in love with her? Zuko knew that since Azula tricked him into falling into the fountain with Mai. Ty Lee was angry, a rarity with her.  
  
He's sure she's fuming, whistling like a kettle.  
  
"Orange is such an ugly color."  
  
Zuko just hums.  
  
Mai looks at him with those doe eyes, fluttering her eyelashes with the orange of the sky she deems ugly glowing on her skin and clothes, brightening up her face.  
  
"Come on Zuko, forget about him. I'm here, I'll always be here."  
  
She climbs on his lap, he's defensive now.  
  
"Don't you remember? I've always loved you."  
  
'You, you always loved me. I never thought of you like that,' His voice is bitter in his head.  
  
She cradles his face with her hands, leaning forward for a kiss that makes Zuko's stomach turn and somersault. He tries to imagine it as Jet, but Mai's hands are too soft, her lips aren't bruised and healing with scabs. He can't do it, it's too much for him. He pulls her away by her forearms, pushing her off his lap and jumps up to his feet. He dusts his garb off.  
  
"I'm sorry-wait, no I'm not. I can't do this Mai."  
  
"What do you mean? You're going to pin over someone you'll never see again? Move on Zuko."  
  
His self control snaps like a twig in the forest, quiet enough to hear it echo all around.  
  
"I can't believe you! Ty Lee has been pinning over you for years and you know this! Even if I can't see him again, you can at least see the girl that's been there for you since day 1. I'm tired Mai, leave me alone."  
  
He doesn't look at her when he walks off, he doesn't consider about what he said on if he was in the wrong, nothing. He doesn't care. He doesn't want to be here, it's suffocating to constantly be in the presence of workers that offer him just about anything and says they'll tend to all of his needs. He can't do that. He's not sure Jet cares like he does, but he can believe that's the case for them both.  
  
He has to believe that, otherwise, what is there to believe in?  
-  
They threw Uncle in a cell. He sees him occasionally, but he's too tired to move or do anything. Those hands he's familiar with roam his body, his inner thigh and drags its fingers up his back. There's so much more they've done, but he can't count them all. He remembers their dates even though he wasn't aware that's what they were. He misses it, that smugness of his, how he praises Zuko and his body and it's positively sweetening.  
  
Good thing he's in his room, he can't stop his shaky breathing, he muffles a moan with his hand as he rubs his thighs together.  
  
Those hands are everywhere, Jet hasn't explored all of him yet, but he knows he wished he could.  
  
He can't take it anymore.  
  
It's easy to pull up his garb because half of the time you don't need to wear pants, half of them don't with something so long that it falls to their feet. He slides his hands into his underwear, he isn't allowed to wear boy's underwear because his father doesn't know-his sister never even told him. She's not completely heartless Zuko supposes.  
  
He tries not to mind the girly underwear and focuses on his arousal. Jet likes him in everything, he likes him bare and clothed, he likes him in his clothes, he likes it when he tries to wear something semi-seductive. He's too embarrassed to go to some store for things like that, so he shopped regularly and bought what he thought would turn Jet on.  
  
He always sung praise to his skin, it makes Zuko's skin crawl, biting down on his hand as he teases his slit.  
  
Spirits' he's wet.  
  
He hears the lewd noise that makes him moan, he makes lewd sounds himself. He slips another hand down to rub his clit in circular motions, fucking himself with two other fingers, he spreads himself wide and forgets modesty, he forgets he was trying to stay quiet.  
  
To his credit, he does bite down on his blanket, whimpering as he gets closer. He's so pathetic, he thinks this, but he did this for Jet. He knows his father will never love him, he's coming to terms with it.  
  
He doesn't want to focus on that.  
  
He wants those tears to overflow, he picks up the pace, gyrating his hips wildly until it hits him and makes him flutter around his fingers, he curls his toes tightly and quivers.  
  
But he's broken like a fountain, overflowing with euphoria and sorrow.  
  
He cries for Jet.  
  
Of course there's no answer.  
  
There's nothing but the knock of his sister at the door, telling him father invited him a war council. He says he'll be right there.  
  
He needs to clean up, he knows. He's weak though, he wants rest.  
  
'Then sleep.' It's clear in his ears, Jet's voice will always be recognized.  
  
It's everywhere.  
  
His words plague his mind. He's gone when they're supposed to be moving forward together.  
  
Zuko has to push himself to function without Jet, otherwise he won't ever be able to reunite with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more I promise! I'm fucking pumped about this.


End file.
